videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strongest Under Heaven 5
'Strongest Under Heaven 5 '(天下最強5 Tenka Saikyō 5, ''aka ''S.U.H.5) is a fighting game developed and published by Aozora as the sequel to Strongest Under Heaven 4-Fate and is also the fifth installment of the Strongest Under Heaven series. This time, the setting takes place 8 years into the future after the last setting. Story The S.U.H. Tournament was created and founded by Rikuo Saiga, a rich oldman who enjoys fighting, but now is owned by his successor, Ryo Sakurai. Rikuo Saiga had created the fighting tournament so he could be able to witness great fighters from all over the world and get a chance to fight them. He had only made it that it is only held every 2 years so every fighter who wishes to participate could train for 2 years and be fully prepared for the tournament when it comes to their country. This year, the tournament has returned from a long absence in order to celebrate the return of the new president, Daishi Sakurai, who has put in a reward of $100,000,000 worth of cash as for the winner. After the graduation of Daishi Sakurai from his high school, he was made the new president of the S.U.H. Corporation by his father's will, but had left right after sending in a notice of a postponement for the next tournament. When Daishi had returned, 6 years had been passed and the tournament to determine the strongest being under heaven, once again began. But as the tournament restarts, a few powerful and mysterious figures enter the tournament for reasons that could only lead to the downfall of the S.U.H. Corporation. Battle Adventure Story When the S.U.H. Tournament began again after 6 years, Fighter signs up for the tournament, but must first train him/herself until he/she is ready to fight against the strongest opponents in the world. After finishing his/her training, Fighter must fight in elimination rounds to join the main events, but later wins all that is required. Now part of the S.U.H. Tournament as an official participant, Fighter soon finds out something is strange about certain participants and decides to investigate, only to find him/herself in big trouble against an unknown organization. Gameplay All of the gameplay mechanics from Strongest Under Heaven 4-Fate was kept and improved for faster, better, and improved gameplay. There are also two new modes added into the game, Mission Training and Battle Adventure. The create-a-fighter mode now includes a limit of 20 slots and has over 200 customizable items, and now includes more customizable fight styles with a new system that allows players to create their Agito Factor, called Agito Creator, which also lets players create a taunt. The gameplay for fighting has also been sped up to make attacks and combos easier to use. All characters now have special abilities that automatically activates when they reach their red life bar, each effect varies depending on the character but always does one of the following: increase attack power, increase defense power, or increase his/her speed; this can be turned off in the Options Mode. In the new Mission Training Mode, players can choose any character (besides a created character) and learn their moves and special abilities. The player must go through a series of trials learning a character's attacks and special movements to complete a trial; each trial must be done at least two out of three times to be passed. A player can quit at any time in the Mission Training Mode and it is automatically saved on the last trial the player was on. In the new Battle Adventure Mode, players must choose a created character of their choice and play the game in a 3rd-person beat'em up RPG. The controls remain the same as the normal gameplay, but can no longer jump except in a jump required spot. Throughout the Battle Adventure Mode, the player can speak to characters along the way and also fight in matches against other characters, rather than just brawl against NPCs in beat'em up mode. The Agito Factor now requires the player to activate his/her character's special ability and the opponent's life bar to be in yellow. The new abilities effect can be either activated automatically when the player reaches their red life bar or manually by inserting secret attack movements. Characters *Daishi Sakurai *Testarossa *Yang *Tyler Jordan *Ming Yu *Hyo Vu Jong *Ryuuko Odori *Wong Huo Jia *Wah Bak *Spear v3.5-RE:Perfection *Sentry *S.U.H. Agent Unlockable Characters *Noah Lee *TenkaMan *Ryo Sakurai *Susanosuke Emaki *Li Fu Xi *Jiangshi *Maria Sun *Riruka *Sheng Jing *Halberd v2 *Lu Lin *El Rey *Kai Musashibo *Kunoichi *Futo *Black Mask *Tsumi *Mr. Master *Raiko *Ryo 1 (DLC) *Ryo 2 (DLC) *Ryo 3 (DLC) *Hinamori 1 (DLC) *Hinamori 2 (DLC) *Daishi (Young) (DLC) *Testarossa (Young) (DLC) *Tenken (DLC) *Rikuo Saiga (DLC) Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Arcade Games